Violet Sherringford
Violet Sherringford is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Mae Whitman, Violet is a pleasant mix of her mother Cassandra and her grandmother Octavia Sherringford... a regular little pistol, but a well-mannered little girl in front of friends of the family and in public. Appearance Short & slim. Has mahogany fur, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, long brown hair, and brown eyes. Wears long baby-blue socks, black Mary Jane shoes, a yellow hat with a silver brooch (with a diamond in the center), a purple miniskirt, & a blue sweater. Family *Ozymanidus Sherringford III (father) *Cassandra Claybourne-Sherringford (mother) *Paxton Sherringford II (brother) *Samantha Sherringford (sister) *Brynna Sherringford (aunt) *Elinora Sherringford (aunt) *Kiersten Sherringford (aunt) *Basil Sherringford (uncle) *Victoria (aunt) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (cousin) *Baby Basil II (cousin) *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (grandfather) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (grandmother) Biography Violet is a pleasant mix of her mother Cassandra and her grandmother Octavia Sherringford... a regular little pistol, but a well-mannered little girl in front of friends of the family and in public. Fursonality Playful, mischievous, a regular little pistol, well-mannered, ladylike. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, drawing & coloring, writing Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being made fun of, anything scary or really frightening, pepper, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actor, & writer; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, going to the opera, painting, shopping, watching movies, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her toys & games, her storybooks, her music CDs, her videos, her video games, her bike, her backpack, her clothes, her art supplies, her crayons, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her paints & pastels, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, cartoons, painting, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In her room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Letty, V.V., Vi. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy For Boys & Girls, as well as first grade at Basil Of Baker Street Grammar School. Extracurricular Likes to wear hats, sweaters, and miniskirts; her favorite cheese is Colby; her first grade teacher is Ms. Hamilton; her favorite book is Hansel and Gretel; is an excellent learner in art class; likes to have breadsticks with pasta at dinner; is allergic to table pepper. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Violet Sherringford *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *From The Day London Wept *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Violet Sherringford To be announced. Songs Performed By Violet Sherringford To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Sis Rabbit (from "Robin Hood") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Category:Mice Category:Characters born in August Category:Straight characters Category:Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Category:Students Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Category:Artists Category:Category:Writers Category:Category:Singers Category:Category:Artisan